Eternamente Haru
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Especial por el cumpleaños de Haru. Shonen-ai. A pesar de sus ajetreadas vidas hay días en que se dedican a ellos mismos.


Título: Eternamente Haru.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Haruka Nanase. Makoto Tachibana.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida diaria. Cumpleaños.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: A pesar de sus ajetreadas vidas hay días en que se dedican a ellos mismos.

Palabras: 1,289.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Escribí este fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Makoto que se celebra el 17 de noviembre.

Nota 2: Este fic puede servir como continuación de mi otro fic Eternamente Makoto sin embargo puede leerse independientemente sin problemas.

* * *

Cabeceó y el golpe contra el tubo horizontal fue suficiente para despertarlo, ni siquiera se sobó el golpe para disimular aunque sentía que lo miraban, después de todo iba de pie en medio del autobús. Por suerte su parada estaba por llegar así que fue arrimándose hacia la salida. Estaba sumamente cansado, quizás era cierto que se estaba sobre saturando en trabajo.

Llegó a su parada y bajó de su transporte respirando tranquilamente por alejarse de esas miradas burlonas, miradas que seguramente sólo imaginaba.

En fin, prefirió concentrarse en llegar a casa y el sólo pensamiento le hizo sonreír así que apuró el paso para recorrer las calles que le separaban del edificio de departamentos, pasó de largo el mini súper ya que no recordaba que faltara nada en el departamento ni le habían avisado pero repasó mentalmente qué había para cenar, debería llegar a calentar algo mientras llegaba su compañero, si es que él no había llegado ya, ese día había salido algo tarde del trabajo.

Con ese pensamiento al llegar no le sorprendió ver luz que salía por debajo de la puerta ni el olorcito a comida caliente que percibió en cuanto abrió.

─Ya llegué ─anunció cerrando la puerta y quitándose los zapatos.

─Bienvenido.

Entró más y vio que la mesa ya estaba puesta pero lo sorprendente de esto fue ver una cena en forma como pocas veces sus actividades les permitían, pero además los platos eran todos de sus favoritos, y como la cereza del pastel había un regalo justo donde se acostumbraba sentar. Buscó con la vista al autor de eso y encontró a su compañero acercándose desde la cocina secándose las manos, aún traía puesto el delantal.

─Feliz cumpleaños Makoto.

─Haru…

En cuanto lo tuvo cerca prácticamente lo jaló a sus brazos estrechándolo con felicidad.

─Gracias…

Haru suspiró y lo abrazó de vuelta.

─No es nada.

Makoto lo separó pero no soltó sus brazos.

─¿Pero cómo? ¿A qué hora hiciste todo esto? ─Haru normalmente llegaba demasiado cansado como para preparar algo, sólo cuando su entrenamiento terminaba temprano preparaba algo sencillo, prefería usar el fin de semana para adelantar las comidas de la semana y no hacía una gran variedad.

─Le pedí el día al entrenador ─Makoto abrió mucho los ojos, en esos casi dos años que llevaban en la universidad Haru no había faltado nunca, ni en vacaciones, ni en festividades, ni siquiera en su propio cumpleaños. Se sintió conmovido.

Él que pensaba que ese día lo pasaría como cualquier otro, hace un año exactamente ambos estuvieron demasiado ocupados como para verse y sólo tuvo algunas felicitaciones de sus amigos y compañeros, este año pensó que sería igual e incluso se desilusionó por que Haru tuvo que irse mucho más temprano de lo habitual y ni siquiera pudieron desayunar juntos.

Parpadeó.

─¿Por eso te fuiste tan temprano?

Haru se puso ligeramente rojo y desvió el rostro.

─Anda, que se enfría ─pero Makoto ya sonreía como niño en Navidad.

─Haru ─canturreó─ entrenaste temprano para celebrar mi cumpleaños ─su cariño subió varios puntos.

─Anda a comer ─Haru hizo por separarse e ir a sentarse pero Makoto no se lo permitió y volvió a abrazarlo, todo el cansancio le desapareció en ese momento y lo llenó de besos y apretujones entre risitas felices y protestas mentirosas de parte de Haru.

Finalmente se sentaron a comer y aunque le parecía que Haru cocinaba muy bien en ese momento le pareció que la comida estaba mucho más deliciosa de lo normal.

Y lo mejor de todo era que al terminar de cenar ninguno tenía que irse pues vivían juntos desde que terminaron las vacaciones de verano.

Le costó convencer a Haru de dejarlo mudarse con él, después de todo su escuela estaba más lejos pero era mucho más fácil que él moviera sus cosas a que lo hicieran los dos y de todos modos luego de que terminó sus tareas de verano y visitó a sus padres le quedó bastante tiempo libre, además consideraba que invertir un poco más de tiempo en el trasporte público a cambio de cuidar de Haru era un precio justo. Al final lo convenció luego de una buena dosis de arrumacos aunque Haru insistiera que era por economizar en servicios.

En verdad aunque estaban muy ocupados cumpliendo con sus deberes escolares, además Haru con sus entrenamientos y Makoto trabajando, preferían verse cansados todas las noches y desayunar de prisa que sólo verse a prisa un rato después de clases y no siempre.

Y luego estaba esa noche en particular en que Haru se había tomado la tarde sólo por él, para prepararle esa pequeña sorpresa. Incluso había hecho pastel, bueno, no pastel, más bien un pay de queso que no necesitaba hornearse sino que se refrigeraba ¡pero era su pastel de cumpleaños!

Haru dijo que era suficiente para que pudiera comer una rebanada diaria durante una semana pero ambos sabían que con suerte llegaría al sábado.

Dejó el regalo para el final, con la misma ansiedad que cuando era niño y su mamá no le dejaba abrirlos sino hasta el final de su fiesta de cumpleaños, incluso recogió la mesa antes de hacerlo.

─Voy a abrirlo ─tomó el paquete con cuidado y lo desenvolvió con más cuidado, como queriendo conservar intacto el papel o para alargar la expectativa. El paquete era rectangular y al terminar de desenvolverlo encontró un libro, y no cualquier libro, era académico, el favorito de sus profesores, pero además era caro, había estado trabajando con copias siempre que lo requería pues siempre que reunía el dinero para adquirirlo terminaba comprando otros artículos necesarios y no había querido pedirle a sus padres ayuda para eso.

─Haru… ─miró sorprendido el libro y luego a su pareja.

─¿No te gusta? ─preguntó éste por su expresión. Makoto negó y asintió intermitentemente.

─Me encanta, pero Haru… es muy costoso.

─Está bien… tenía algo extra.

No debería extrañarle, no sólo era mucho mejor administrándose que él sino que contaba con el dinero de la beca deportiva y el que todavía le daban sus padres, y casi no gastaba en entretenimiento. De hecho, si Makoto había gastado sus ahorros había sido por ir a su casa en vacaciones de verano mientras que Haru en cambio se quedó en casa, y al volver gastó en la mudanza.

Claro, además de trabajar a Makoto sus padres le enviaban dinero pero aunque muchas veces se lo acababa antes de recibir su pago se negaba a pedirles más de lo que le enviaban.

─Pero aun así… ─insistió pero Haru lo calló con una suave caricia en la mejilla.

─Lo querías, y no me privé de nada por regalártelo ─si era sincero se había sorprendido cuando revisó su cuenta bancaria y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo extra, a pesar de que vivir en Tokio era más caro que en Iwami invertía muy poco en gustos personales y eso había ido sumando, y dado que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Makoto aprovechó ese dinero extra para darle algo.

Makoto finalmente sonrió y lo atrajo para abrazarlo con gusto.

─Gracias Haru, en serio… ─le dio un beso en los labios, uno superficial pero largo. Amaba a Haru y le encantaba sobre todo que se preocupara por él y le colmara de detalles, Haru podía ser poco expresivo pero Makoto distinguía bien todo lo que era especial y lo que era sólo para él, normalmente esas sutilezas le hacían feliz pero estos momentos lo ponían casi eufórico.

¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento para disfrutarse un poco más? Haru se había tomado una licencia del entrenamiento, él podía olvidarse de la tarea una tarde así que tomó a Haru y se lo llevó entre besos y abrazos a la habitación a seguir celebrando.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
